Dis Oui
|year=1998 |position=6th |points=122 |previous=Liefde is een Kaartspel |next=Like the Wind }} Dis Oui was the Belgian entry at the 1998 Eurovision Song Contest performed by Mélanie Cohl. It was performed 20th in the running order after Sweden and before Finland. It finished inside the top ten, placing 6th - enough by far to qualify for the 1999 edition. This entry is one of a few in 1998 to not require a conductor when being performed. Lyrics French= Viens Si tu es fatigué du vide de tes amours Si tu ne crois plus aux jamais ni aux toujours Si tu veux t'arrêter juste pour souffler un peu Si tu crois qu'on peut être heureux Viens Si tu n'en peux plus d'être là à concourir Moi je veux me chauffer au bois de ton sourire On va remplir l'espace de nos éclats de rire Un jour il faut pouvoir partir Dis oui – tu sais, c'est beau la terre Dis oui – quand on est solidaire Et puis le monde est à refaire Dis oui – viens pour la vie, viens pour une heure Tiens Quelque chose a changé dans le ciel ce matin On dirait que l'air est plus pur, et c'est bien Tu sais, les clés de l'avenir sont dans nos mains Alors c'est quand que tu me rejoins? Dis oui – au moins nous s'rons ensemble Dis oui – on est plus fort ensemble Et puis, et puis on se resemble Dis oui – moi je veux t'apprendre par cœur T'en as marre de ces bombes Qui éclatent tout autour de nous Tu rêves d'un autre monde Où l'argent ne règlera pas tout Alors n'écoute plus ceux Qui te répètent qu'on a tort Tu sais, il suffit d'être deux Pour croire qu'on est déjà plus fort Viens Si tu es fatigué du vide de tes amours Si tu ne crois plus aux jamais ni aux toujours Si tu veux t'arrêter juste pour souffler un peu Si tu crois qu'on peut être heureux Dis oui – tu sais, c'est beau la terre Dis oui – quand on est solidaire Et puis le monde est à refaire Dis oui – viens pour la vie, viens pour une heure Dis oui Dis ouihttp://diggiloo.net/?1998be |-| Translation= Come If you are tired of your vacuous loves If you no longer believe in "never" or "forever" If you want to slow down and have a little rest If you believe that we could be happy Come If you can't be there anymore to compete I want to warm up from the light of your smile We will fill the air with the sound of our laughter You have to be able to leave someday Say yes – you know the earth is beautiful Say yes – when we are in unanimity And then the world needs reconstruction Say yes – come for life, come for an hour See Something has changed in the sky this morning It seems the air is purer and that's good You know, the keys to the future are in our hands So then, when will you join me? Say yes – at least we'll be together Say yes – we'll be much stronger together And then, and then we are similar Say yes – I want to learn you by heart You can't stand those bombs Which all explode around us You dream of another world Where money won't rule everything So stop listening to those Who keep telling you we're wrong You know, it's enough to be two To believe we are already stronger Come If you are tired of your vacuous loves If you no longer believe in "never" or "forever" If you want to slow down and have a little rest If you believe that we could be happy Say yes – you know the earth is beautiful Say yes – when we are in unanimity And then the world needs reconstruction Say yes – come for life, come for an hour Say yes Say yes References Videos Category:Belgium Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1998 Category:20th Century Eurovision